Zephyr
Lieutenant Commander Zephyr, refered to simply as Zephyr or just Zeph,[1] was one of the two caretakers assisting Talwyn as she searched for her father, and often helped her, Cronk, and Ratchet in various battles throughout the game. He was voiced by Paul Eiding. He and Cronk were constantly battling over who was superior, as they had both been Warbots years before the present Ratchet & Clank universe. He wielded a gun that fired three shots at a time, while his shots were faster and weaker, Cronk had a weapon to the opposite effect. Zephyr was often portrayed as being smarter than Cronk, often saying "Cronk, ya darn fool!" Given that he was an elderly robot, Zephyr often recited memories of past battles he and Cronk fought together in, however their credibility could easily be disputed. One such story was be heard after the battle on Reepor, where Zephyr told Ratchet about the time he fought Undead Zombie Dung Dragons on the Folsteroid Plateau, which were, according to Zephyr, formed by the planet's radioactive sun. The pair had to fight their way out using a rusty spork and a roll of toilet paper they stole on Igliak prior to the battle. Cronk and Zephyr fought in nineteen galactic wars, three interstellar battles, one planetary misunderstanding, and a lunar argument together. In All 4 One, he and Cronk are giving mission support to Ratchet, Clank, Qwark, and Nefarious. In Into the Nexus, he, along with Cronk, lost their lives when the Nebulox was destroyed after Neftin Prog escaped his twin sister, Vendra. ''Ratchet & Clank: Full Frontal Assault''Edit Zephyr, along with Cronk, appears as a player skin in Ratchet & Clank: Full Frontal Assault.[2] ''Ratchet & Clank: Into the Nexus''Edit Cronk and Zephyr were tasked with the duty alongside the assistance of Ratchet and Clank to awaken from cyrosleep and escort the dangerous criminal Vendra Prog from the Nebulox Seven Prison Ship to the Vartax Detention Center. Talwyn eerily warned Ratchet and Clank to keep their guard encountering Vendra with reference to her cold heart and reputation. As Cronk and Zephyr woke Vendra from cyrosleep, she took the opportunity to use her telepathic abilities to stir the heroes awry. Ratchet and Clank quickly averted disaster and locked Vendra securely to render her powerless, but before the escort could take effect, Neftin Prog, Vendra's brother, picked the time of the escort for a jailbreak. Before long, Neftin unleashed havoc with the assist of an outlaw mercenary group called Thugs-4-Less, disabling the ships defense with missiles and springing Vendra. Cronk and Zephyr acted defensively against the waves of enemy fire even when warned not to engage without help from Ratchet. They ultimately relinquished attack and surrendered. By the time Ratchet and Clank arrived to back them up, Vendra and Neftin were one step ahead; Cronk and Zephyr were helplessly tied and Vendra utilized her abilities as a witch to trap Ratchet and Clank in an electromagnetic bubble. Neftin rebuttaled Vendra's decision to kill Cronk and Zephyr, insisiting it be unnecessary as they are "just a couple of old warbots". Vendra's intimiation ended the negation and Neftin allowed her to activate the pyrocitic blaster mines they scattered across the base of the ship. The rupture from explosions tore a hole through glass and sucked Ratchet and Clank into the vacuum of space. Escape was futile for Cronk and Zephyr and as they embraced death, Ratchet and Clank helplessly bared witness in horror as they entered the atmosphere of space. Cronk and Zephyr were burned to ashes from the explosion. Ratchet and Clank survived; in mourn and regret of not being there to save their friends. They vowed vengeance as they reached sanctuary on the distant planet Yerek - brought there by Thugs-4-Less. Ratchet and Clank contacted Talwyn about the situation, delivering the bad news about Cronk and Zephyr. After hearing about their deaths, Talwyn broke down in sadness, asking Ratchet to return to Meridian City as he and Clank were all she had left now that Cronk and Zephyr were gone, but Ratchet insisted that the he and Clank needed to make things right by bringing the Prog twins to justice.[3] After Ratchet and Clank defeated the Nethers, Cronk and Zephyr's spirits were shown to have crossed over into the afterlife; their consciousness fueled with youthful exuberance as they banter in the Intergalactic Museum of History. After this, they head to Igliak's robot graveyard to meet some femdroids. LegacyEdit Cronk and Zephyr were considered Polaris' two greatest Warbots and a exhibit of them was made in the Intergalactic Museum of History in their honor, before their deaths. AppearanceEdit Zephyr had a thruster coil. Trivia Edit *A cutscene after the credits of Into the Nexus ''showed Cronk and Zephyr's spirits crossed over into the afterlife; their consciousness fueled with youthful exuberance as they banter.[4] *Even though this was extremely unlikely, he claimed his mother was half Lombax, which also must meant one of his grandparents was a Lombax. (Though, as proven in ''Up Your Arsenal, it's possible for organic life forms to become robots, and Deadlocked ''showed that robots could become attracted to organics). *Zephyr, along with Cronk, was an unlockable skin for the player in ''Ratchet & Clank Future: Tools of Destruction. *Zephyr is also a level in Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage also made by Insomniac Games. *Upon finding the holo-projector on Rykan V, Zephyr said that "we" (likely referring to him and Cronk) used to watch old episodes of Lance and Janice on them; the name of the show that played in Nefarious' head whenever he malfunctioned. *Zephyr's face bore resemblance to the Robosquawkers of Gemlik Base. *In the credits of A Crack in Time Zephyr is talking to Cronk, stating Cronk slept through the whole game and that was responsible for their absence. *Zephyr and Cronk appear in Issue 2 and on the cover of Issue 3 in the [http://ratchet.wikia.com/wiki/Ratchet_%26_Clank_comic_series Ratchet & Clank comic series]. *In All 4 One, Zephyr said he had a Terachnoid friend. *"Zephyr" was also the codename for the Xbox 360 Elite console upgrade. *Cronk and Zephyr apparently had a third companion that was destroyed some time before the events of Tools of Destruction. *According to the Smuggler, he and Cronk served in The Great War. If IRIS is correct, then both warbots are eons of years old. *Zephyr is one of the few characters who died on screen, along with Luna, Lord Vorselon, Alister Azimuth and Cronk. role in the series he is also a comedy relif and he also gets on toothless bad side for he keeps sleeping on im for no reason. Category:Heroes Category:Member of the winx club Category:Robots